Emmy Herondale
Emmaline "Emmy" Maia Herondale is the second child of Jace and Clary, and the second-born in a set of twins. She is the twin sister of Stephen, and the older sister of Ella, Liam, Toby, Amelia, Ava, Jonah, Owen, Rose, and Adele. She is best friends with Max Lightwood-Bane. She is a Shadowhunter, and the parabatai ''of Mina Carstairs. Name & Etymology Jace and Clary named Emmy partly after Emma Carstairs. They chose the name Emmaline, but everybody calls her Emmy for short. For her middle name, they chose Maia after their close friend, Maia Roberts. Emmaline means "peaceful home," while Maia means "mother," in Greek. Early Life Emmy was born in New York City to Jace and Clary Herondale. She and her twin brother, Stephen, were born exactly two weeks after Isabelle and Simon's son, Eli. The three were raised together along with Max and Rafael. She was trained as a Shadowhunter early on, and lives in the New York Institute. She is close friends with Max, but has an intense relationship with Eli (some may say that they like each other romantically.) Physical Appearance Emmy is said to look exactly like her mother except for her dark gold hair. She is petite, only around five feet tall (much to her annoyance). Eli Lightwood loves to tease her about it, which usually results in her punching him or threatening his life. She has a slightly prominent chin, and shoulder-length hair. Emmy is a true Herondale, loving recklessly and doing anything for the people she loves and cares about. She is extremely impulsive and makes rash decisions like her father. She also inherited much of Jace’s sass and sarcasm, including his fear of ducks. Unlike Jace, however, she is envious of Lynn and Cece Blackthorn-Penhallow. She does not think very much of her looks, like her mother when she was Emmy’s age. When she’s not threatening Eli’s life, she enjoys training, freaking mundanes out, arguing with vampires, and reading. She has her Voyance rune on her right hand, and an Equilibrium rune on the side of her neck (it peeks out from most of the shirts that she wears, so she can't easily cover it up). There is a Clarity rune on her right arm, and an Angelic Power rune at the hollow of her throat. An Endurance rune is on her left shoulder. Various other runes cover her body. Personality Emmy, like her parents, acts impulsively and recklessly. She inherited much of Jace's sass and sarcasm, including his fear of ducks. She can be very intimidating, but once you get past her armor, you can see that she's a very sensitive girl. But make no mistake, Emmy is extremely strong and fierce. She is extremely protective of her family. Trust me, if you mess with her family, she will have a sword through your back faster than you can say, "duck." Trivia * She was named after Emma Carstairs-Blackthorn and Maia Roberts. * She has a fear of ducks, like her father and Herondales before her. * She is very good at fighting. * She is 5'0 * Like her father, she plays piano, and was taught by Jace and Lily Chen. * Lily Chen taught her how to ride a vampire motorcycle, much to the chagrin of Jace and Clary. * She wears the Herondale family ring on a chain around her neck, which she tucks under her clothes during battle. She wears it 24/7. * She, along with all of her siblings, believes that Luke is her biological grandfather. * She speaks Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, and Japanese. * She is ''parabatai ''with Mina Carstairs. * Jem taught her how to throw knives.